


Parent Problems

by Little_Miss_Strange



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, Jason Being Jason, daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Strange/pseuds/Little_Miss_Strange
Summary: Short stories of problems the Bat parents have to face.





	Parent Problems

Parent Problems

Bruce Wayne/Reader

*Josephine Grace Wayne is your biological child with Bruce and she's 5 and a female version of him.

 

The night was very close to an end by the time your darling husband finally made it home. He was tired beyond belief from his 'night job' that left him extremely sore.

Sleeping (and cuddling his wife; even if he won't admit it) was the only thing he hoped for after the stressful night he just had. So crawling underneath the cool cat theme sheets (a/n: deal with it) and sinking into the cloud that was the bed was a refreshing feeling.

Relief was short lasted for only five minutes.

A terrible pain erupted from his groin causing him to cry out in pain and fall off the bed.

The loud sound of his cry awakened you from slumber in a startled manner. Bolting up gasping looking around the dark room.

"Bruce..."

"Urg...yeah"

"Why are you on the floor?"

There he was, on the floor in sleep pants holding hie crotch.

"You....kicked me..."

"I kicked you?"

"Yep." He said popping the p at the end.

Moving to get out of the bed caused you to realize the warmth by you. Lifting the sheets to reveal your daughter curled up next to you. Little Josie was such a ray of sunshine. She was such a joy to have at times and a little demon at other times.

"Well our little Joise here kicked you in the nuts hun."

"Don't joke about this. Not going to be using this for awhile."

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah."

 

~~~~Morning~~~~

"So I heard you got kicked in the nuts last night by Sunshine. How that feel?" Jason was smirking behind his glass of apple juice.

All eyes were on Bruce as he entered the kitchen.

"He was on the floor for half an hour." You couldn't help but add in.

The boys plus Alfred burst into loud laughter.

Bruce shot you one of his bat glares at you.

"I hate you."

"Love you."

;-)


End file.
